Leila
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: Una pequeña rubia de ojos azules.


— Eres hermosa—Susurró tomando esa pequeña mano entre sus largos y delgados dedos.—Y frágil…

—¿Sherlock? Ah, estas ahí — John se aceró a él, observando al pelinegro que encantado miraba a la bebé.

— Se parece mucho a ella

—¿Te molesta?

— No, de todas formas es su madre

—Si y lo seguirá siendo

— John

— ¿Qué? — Respondió con una sonrisa mientras iba a la cocina. A su vez, Sherlock se levantó del sofá y tomó consigo a la pequeña, caminando tras él.

— Debes buscarle un nuevo reemplazo materno

Casi escupe el té que ya se estaba tomando y lo miró incrédulo. — ¿Qué?

— La niña, por lo menos debe tener un modelo materno.

— No voy a casarme de nuevo, ni voy a conseguir una madre sustituta. Mary ya no está, lo sé, tu y yo lo entendemos. Yo solo cuidaré bien de mi hija.

— Pero John…

— Sherlock, basta — Dejó la taza en la mesa y se acercó a la nena de un año, que abrazada a Sherlock, dormía plácidamente.

El pelinegro lo dejó ir, mirando a ambos rubios dirigirse a la habitación del Doctor. Desde la muerte de Mary, John había vuelto a Baker Street. El único lugar "seguro" y un refugio para él. Se sentía a salvo.  
>Como cada noche, bajaba a preparar el biberón de su niña y con el sonido del microondas, lloraba amargamente.<p>

En una de esas noches, mientras Sherlock recién entraba, después de un caso, escuchó el murmullo amargo del rubio en la cocina. Dejó su saco a un lado, se apartó de su bufanda, incluso se quitó los zapatos para no hacer más ruido y se acercó a él. Por impulso y querer protegerlo, lo abrazó fuerte por la espalda. John se quedó inmóvil, pero pocos segundos bastaron para dejar salir todo aquel sentimiento que le desgarraba el corazón.  
>El detective no conocía los sentimientos de un hombre normal, él así mismo no se refería como un hombre normal.<p>

— John…

Justo en ese segundo la pequeña se escuchó por el monitor. El rubio sin decir nada, se separó, tomó el biberón y salió de allí  
>Toda la noche el cálido cuerpo de John se reposaba en el pensamiento del pelinegro pero no podía hacer nada por él. El rubio a su vez solo miraba la pequeña mirada de su hija, quien le tomaba su mano despacito, el doctor no supo como pero en ese pequeño y dulce gesto, su pequeña le trataba d decir tranquilo, aquí estoy, nada malo nos pasará.<br>Meses pasaron y la pequeña ya empezó a balbucear y caminar. Sherlock trataba de resolver los casos desde casa, más que nada hablando y texteando.  
>— Sherlock, no tienes que quedarte<p>

—Lo sé, ahora shhh. Lestrade necesita ayuda… Ahora ¿Cómo dices que era el color de su estómago?

—Sherl… —Suspiró resignado y siguió jugando con su nena, que le mostraba cubos de colores, cubos que le habia traido tio Mycroft.

Justo después de la hora de dormir de Leila, John estaba poniendo té, y entre sus pensamientos divagaba sobre las cuentas, sobre comida, sobre el empleo... y de pronto como una pequeña lucesita la imagen de Sherlock abrazándole se presentó a su mente haciéndole sonrojar un poco.  
>— ¿Té?<p>

— ¿Qué? — Se sorprendió por que el detective lo habia tomado con la guardia baja.

—Que si eso es té.

— oh, sí sí ¿Quieres un poco?

— Si no es molestia.

Le sirvió una taza; Sherlock estaba callado pero podía sentirlo tras de él, John sabía bien que el más alto que estaba observandolo fijamente.

—¿Y con qué caso extraordinario te topaste?

—Pues no estoy muy seguro pero Lestrade dice que es una serie de asesinatos.

— Y no estas de acuerdo.

—¡Claro que no! Es ridículo pensar que una persona mate con una ballesta.

—¿Ridículo?

— Sí, John la evidencia. En los primeros casos no era la herida de una flecha, era una especie de artefacto como un kunai.

—Jajajá, ¿Como los Ninjas?

— El siguiente fue sólo la hendidura de una daga y la tercera fue un arpón.

—¿Entonces por que los relacionas?

— A todos los encontraron amarrado de las piernas a un árbol con un símbolo tatuado en su muñeca, es obvio.

—¿Obvio?

—Una secta —En ese momento su móvil sonó— Lo sabía

—Maravilloso

—Lo extrañé

—¿Hmm?

—Que me admiraras. Admitámoslo, lo hacias muy amenudo.

—Oh, cállate

John río y tomó de su taza al igual que su compañero al recibirla. Sin estar mucho tiempo quieto sherlock se levantó de la mesa buscando algo en la cocina; lo que hizo el rubio quitarse del camino pegandose al estante.  
>Para su buena "fortuna", Sherlock se acercó y se alzó sobre él alcanzando algo de arriba. Era una caja redonda negra, al tenerla en las manos, el mismo se acomodó normal, el mayor sólo lo observaba curioso, sus ojos se encontraron. Sin pensarlo Sherlock lo acorraló un poco contra la pared, el rubio no hizo ni movimiento alguno para quitarse.<p>

—¿Q-Que es eso?

—Un regalo para Leila.

—Ya...

Se quedaron callados hasta que John se dio cuenta que se estaban acercando peligrosamente, asi que retrocedio y salió de allí.

—John.. espera...

—E-Es que Leila..—Susurró, estaba poniendo de excusa a su hija, pero eso no impidió que el detective se acercara, le mirase a los ojos y le tomara por los hombros.

—Dejame criarla como si fuera mi hija.

—¿D-Disculpa?

—En caso de que mueras.

—¡Oh por dios santo! —Se habia completo, estaba seguro de que el detective le diría algo. Se soltó de él indignado, riendo de nervios y rojo.

Se encerró en su habitación y se recargó por unos minutos en la puerta, suspirando. Su corazon estaba latiendo a mil por hora, sin saber muy bien por qué se había emocionado con aquel gesto del pelinegro. Y mas se extrañó, al ver su propia desepción al saber que las intenciones de Sherlock no eran esas.

—Que idiota eres John.—Abrio los ojos, y su pequeña estaba despierta, paradita en su cuna, mirandole con esa preciosa sonrisa que escondia tras su chupón. — ¿Que me está pasando, Lei?...

Algunas semanas así pasaron. John evitaba a Sherlock un poco. El detective se reservaba sus comentarios, durante el resto del mes, desayunaban, comian y cenaban por separado. Solo por el Blog de John, se enteraba de lo que pensaba por sus casos.  
>¿Es que había hecho algo mal? ¿Acaso no era suficiente con ayudarle a criarla? Se habia ofrecido a ser su padre adoptivo en caso de falta. ¿Que era lo que se le estaba escapando?.<p>

Entonces se dió cuenta.

Igual que Irene. Igual que todas las demas personas, John era muy fácil de leer. De nuevo esas señas. Los ojos dilatados, respiración rápida. Un sonrojo al hablar de relaciones íntimas.

¡Pues claro! John estaba enamorado. ¿Pero de quién? No habian tenido visitas mas que una amiga de Mary que solia frecuentar a John para ver a la bebé. ¡Por supuesto!

—¡John!

—¿Sherlock? —Lo escucho llamarle desde el cuarto y se azomó por las escaleras, bajó con la niña en brazos hasta quedar de frente a él. —¿Que ocurre?

—Lo sé. ¡Sé por que me has estado evitando, y todas esas señales! Era tan claro.

—A-Ah... ¿Sí?

—¡Era obvio, John! ¡Estas enamorado de la mejor amiga de Mary! Bueno.. Era su mejor amiga,pero bueno, es entebdible que busques algo con alguien cerca, pero no creo que ella sea la opcion, y menos por su problema de alcoholismo. Harriet es un claro ejemplo.

–¿Q-Que? Oh, dios... —Comenzó a carcajearse y Sherlock alzó una ceja bastante confundido. ¿Por que John se reia? —Sherlock, no estoy enamorado de ella...—Suspiró resignado y miró a su hija que le tomo de la nariz, apoyando a su padre completamente.—Estoy enamorado de ti.

—Pero era la opcion mas factible y...—Se quedó pasmado. Otra vez. Prosesando lo que habia escuchado. De pronto estaba viendo la pared y ahora miraba justo a la nada.

—¿S-Sherlock...?  
>Sin decir nada más, se acercó a John, tomandole con la diestra por la cintura, y la siniestra por el cabello, besandole los labioa, cuidando de no aplastar a la niña que se emocionaba y agarraba la bata azul del detective.<p>

—No soy un buen partido. Ronco de vez en cuando. Olvido tomar medicamentos. Cambiare todas mis cosas de habitación y quiero a tu hija como mía.

—Dios, aun no somos pareja, mucho menos te pediré que te cases conmigo. ¡Tampoco planeaba mudarme a tu habitación! ¡Es muy pronto!

—John, ¡Piensa en el espacio que tendra Leila para ella sola! ¡Es lo mas factible!

—No, no empezaré de nuevo.

Y con una pequeña riendo y un detective yendo tras él, John volvió a su habitación, refunfuñando divertido.


End file.
